1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method for formation of a functional film, particularly a metal deposited film which can be used as a semiconductor device, photosensitive device for electrophotography, or electrode material of an electronic device such as an optical input sensor device for an optical image inputting device, etc.
2. Related Background Art
In the prior art, individually suitable film forming methods have been adopted from the viewpoints of the physical characteristics or desired uses for metal films.
For example, as a method for forming metal films, there have been utilized the heating vacuum vapor deposition method, the electron beam vacuum vapor deposition method, the sputtering method, etc.
In semiconductor industries which have been developing remarkably in recent years, the deposition method of semiconductor films from gas phase is attracting attention. For example, A-Si:H film has been deposited from SiH.sub.4 according to the PCVD method, the thermal CVD method, the optical CVD method, the HRCVD method, etc. On the other hand, GaAs films, etc. have been deposited according to the MOCVD method.
In preparation of devices (e.g., TFT, solar battery, sensor photosensitive member, for electrophotography, etc.) by use of such deposition methods of semiconductor films, when electrodes are deposited according to the method of the prior art, the semiconductor films deposited in vacuum are required to be taken out into the atmosphere, whereby oxidation and attachment of dust occur in the air to bring about deterioration in characteristics of the device.
The above problem can be eliminated by designing the semiconductor film deposition chamber and, for example, the electron beam vacuum evaporation chamber so that the sample may be transported under vacuum between those chambers. However, due to extreme difference in vacuum degree between the semiconductor film deposition chamber and the metal film evaporation chamber, a preliminary evacuation chamber is required to be provided between the deposition chamber and the evaporation chamber. For this reason, there is involved the problem that the equipment cost becomes high. Also, according to this method, due to extreme differences in vacuum degree between the deposition chamber and the vapor deposition chamber, there ensues the problem that a device's film layer (e.g. solar battery) can not be deposited continuously on a sheet-shaped substrate without difficulty.